Waking the Fallen
by TeaPlease1717
Summary: He was wild and untamed. A creature of the night. His two different colored eyes pierced her. Froze her in place. He hadn't expected to find his mate, but now that he had, he wasn't going to let her go. Sorry, not very good at summaries. TodoMomo Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1

Now that I've started writing I can't seem to stop! Haha. Ideas just keep popping up in my head.

Anyways, here is my first chapter story.

 **Warning:** Unlike my other stories this is going to be rated M and full of lots of smut. Also, as a note, the story is a Vampire AU and the characters will be OCC. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the My Hero Academia characters.

* * *

The night was clear. The humidity that was swimming through the late summer air had died down only a night ago and a cool breeze now danced off of the sea. It was the Fishermen's Feast and the port city was alive to celebrate the last night of the five day festival. The celebrations would go on till morning light. The music and revelry drifting to every corner of the city as people drank, paraded and sated all their earthly desires without remorse or societal scorn.

From an open window, a young woman in her night shift watched the revelers parade on unaware. Her long, black hair curled around her back and her porcelain skin shone under the silvery moonlight. She should be celebrating too, but instead the young woman gripped the window sill tightly and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. She would not cry. It was her own fault for being silly. For reading those stupid romance stories, for allowing herself to believe, if only for a second, that someone of her station could ever marry for love.

Momo was a member of the noble Yaoyorozu family. The only child and seventh in line to the crown. Her family had once been powerful, one of the great houses of Mikali, but that was long ago. Now the castle in which they reside is empty. No grand balls. No beautiful tapestries. Even the night shift she was wearing, although made from the finest material, had seen better days.

She really shouldn't have been surprised when her mother had called her into the drawing room, a fortnight after her sixteenth birthday, to inform her that a suitable husband had been arranged. However, the knowledge did nothing to quench the sour taste of betrayal that welled up in her bosom as her mother told her that Katsuki Bakugo had accepted the marriage.

The worst part of it all, was the young woman knew her mother had arranged the marriage out of love. Women in Mikali couldn't inherit familial wealth. For a young women of noble birth the only way to secure a good future for herself was through marriage. And to society her marriage into the Bakugo clan would not only be seen as acceptable, but a practical positioning for both lines. Katsuki Bakugo would be brought into the line of succession and Momo's future would be secured.

Momo had known Katsuki since infancy. He was foul mouthed and rash, but he was clever and could be kind to those loyal to him. He could be good to her.

Momo squeezed her eyes shut. Even as she understood this, understood that a marriage aligning their families was practical, proper, she couldn't help her heart from rebelling against a loveless marriage.

As the Fishermen's parade rounded the corner and made its way down the street a movement across the rooftops distracted her from her inner turmoil. A man was jumping from rooftop to rooftop with catlike grace. His hair a strange shade of red and white that glistened in the moonlight like crackling fire.

'Is he a sailor? One of those adventurers from a distant nation?' She had never seen hair like that. And Momo watched entranced as the man paused on each rooftop to scan the crowd, seemingly in search of something.

As he got closer, Momo gasped as her hand came up to clutch at her heart. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. All confidence and grace. His young features soft but masculine and with a lean body that had Momo's stomach coiling in a strange way.

Suddenly, his eyes were upon her and all the air in her lungs froze.

He looked wild and untamed. His two different colored eyes pierced her. Froze her in place. Undressed her and ignited fire on her skin. No man had ever been so forward to look at her like that.

She flushed, but as if enchanted couldn't will herself to pull her eyes away. This wasn't like her. Momo was prime and proper. Not some commoner or love sick princess willing to give her heart to any man on the streets. Yet here she was, blushing and heated and he hadn't even touched her.

A sharp knock on her door and her mother's voice announcing that she was entering doused the flames as quickly as they came. Flushed with embarrassment and feelings that were too mixed up to name, Momo shut the curtains quickly as her mother opened the door.

Later that night, after her mother left, Momo would peak back out of her window to the rooftop in search of the young man. He would be gone, of course, and in truth, it was probably for the best. They lived in two different worlds after all.

* * *

In the dark alleyways of the city, red liquid dripped down a young man's chin and he wiped it away with a disgruntled curse. The taste of the liquid on his tongue was bitter, like grapes that had gone stale. The woman that he had been feeding on dropped to the ground listlessly. She would wake in the morning with no signs of the night's encounter. Her only parting gift would be the memory of intense pleasure before succumbing to darkness.

He cursed again as uncharacteristic feelings of confusion and anger swarmed behind his mismatched eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He had gone thousands of years without a mate. Part of him had even suspected that he didn't have one, but he couldn't deny it now.

Earlier her scent had called to him. Blinded his sense of reason and gave him back feelings that had long since been dormant. Only men of the fire draken clan could smell their mates and he had followed the scent through the streets as obedient as a loyal dog looking for her. What he hadn't expected was for her to be human.

A young and beautiful human he thought in anger. Her porcelain skin had shone in the moonlight and her onyx eyes had stirred the darkness within him as feelings he hadn't felt in centuries pushed and pulled at his well-trained control. She had felt it too. He saw it in the way her full breasts had pushed against her white gown. Her nipples hardening under his gaze, begging for his lips to take one in his mouth.

Shouto Todoroki leaned back against the stone wall of the alleyway, hands clenched in tight fists. Had anyone ever mated with a human before?

Drakens were an ancient race. With the appearance of humans, their kind could easily navigate the world blending in with their prey. There were four main sects, each with their own characteristics. Earth, Wind, Fire and Ice.

Fire drakens were the second strongest. With bigger builds and raw power unmatched by all but the Earth clan. Their only weakness was they only mated once, and if the male draken didn't mate within a year after finding his intended partner he would go mad with desire and more likely than not, rape his given mate. Potentially even killing her in the process to possess her.

The other clans were more similar to humans. The other sects could choose who they were to marry with no side effects. But fire drakens only had one fated mate and to Shouto's knowledge they had never been human.

'Damn it!'

Shouto swung his clenched fist into the wall behind him. A cascade of spider web cracks shot out from where his hand had connected with the stones.

He could ask his old man. But Shouto scoffed at the idea before it even fully formed in his head. The bastard would have no idea. He had never found his own mate and had instead forced his mother, a pure bred of the ice clan, into an abusive marriage. For that, Shouto would never forgive the bastard.

Pushing off the wall, Shouto headed back towards the noise and commotion of the festival. He'd go talk to Izuku Midoriya. The young sorcerer always seemed to have the information he needed. And Shouto had other important matters that he needed to discuss with the sorcerer, including the real reason he had come to the port city.

Stepping out into the busy street, Todoroki reminded himself that he had time. He had a year before he would fully lose his mind. A year to find out more about the onyx eyed woman and woo her into marriage.

Blending effortlessly into the drunken crowd, Todoroki disappeared into the night.

* * *

Hope you all liked it!

Sorry if there are spelling and grammar errors. I edited the story myself so may have missed something after reading the draft 5 gazillion times. X_X

Also, I am trying to improve my writing so all reviews and constructive criticism are welcome but please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for all the reviews and favorited! They really mean a lot to me and help motivate me to keep writing! :D Author's note is at the bottom.

Now, onto the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Boku no Hero Academy characters.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I see." A green haired boy looked down at his clasped hands in contemplation.

Izuku Midoriya, a known genius, rising sorcerer, and one of only a handful of people Shouto could call a friend had made his home in the port city. Here, he and his wife Ochaco operate a successful tea shop, obtaining their merchandise from the incoming ships from around the world and selling their products to high class customers as a disguise to their real business, dealing in magic and information for the other world.

Todoroki sighed and leaned forward in his chair waiting for his friend to speak. It had been harder to find Midoriya than he had originally thought. Enchantments kept those of the other world from using their magic to find the place. Even locating his friend using his given name hadn't worked until that morning, when Midoriya had left the barrier around his home.

Now as they sat around a deep mahogany table nestled in the back of the shop, Shouto told his friends all that had happened. The reason he had come to the port city, finding his mate and his current dilemma.

Ochaco shifted in her seat next to her husband. "You can always turn her, right? Ice drakens are known for their ability to turn humans."

Midoriya shook his head, "He can't do that. As part of All Might's peace deal it's forbidden to turn humans. There was too much damage during the war."

The war. A vicious battle that had raged for a thousand years between the four draken races. The fire and wind clans had aligned to defeat the earth and ice clans. During the chaos the ice clan had increased their numbers by turning humans into their own kind. The fighting only broke when the greatest warrior of all the clans, All Might of the Earth tribe, had forced the clans to sign a peace accord. As part of the deal, the ice clan was forbidden from turning humans into drakens. That was 600 years ago, back before All Might had become frail from the curse of his tribe.

"Well, I'm sure they would let you if you explain the situation! They can't deny you. She's your mate. That would be too cruel…" Ochaco's voice quivered and she lowered her eyes to the floor as tears spiked the edge of her vision at the thought.

"Ochaco is right, you have to make a case to the clan heads asking for an exemption. All Might will back you and, even though you don't want to ask him, Endeavor, I'm sure will help you," Midoriya said, scooting closer to Ochaco to wrap an arm around her. Shouto lowered his head against his clasped hands, "I know," he whispered.

In the two days since their first encounter Shouto had regained control of his emotions and his normal facade of indifference was back in place. But underneath the mask, Shoto could already feel the madness starting to creep through his veins. Whispering violence. Whispering to take his mate. Have her lithe form naked and withering beneath his own as they exchanged blood and bond their bodies and hearts.

"I'll send a message to All Might right away. In the meantime is there any more information you can tell us about her?" Midoriya asked. "I have a couple of people in mind but need a little bit more information to determine who it is."

Shouto sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "I told you everything I know."

After a pregnant pause, Ochaco spoke, "What about your gifts? Have you thought of what gifts to give her yet? You're from a wealthy family you could get her some nice jewelry or clothes… I can help if you need ideas," Ochaco offered softly.

"No, I want to do this myself, besides," Todoroki glanced off in the distance. "The three presents have to be something she values."

As part of fire draken tradition, male fire drakens woo their intended with three gifts before mating. The gifts are unique to each woman based on their interests. It was an old tradition and Shouto had never been one for traditions before, but this was a unique situation. His mate was human. She'd want to be wooed, she'd expect to be wooed. Shouto could almost grin at the thought of just showing up at her door, exclaiming she was going to be the love of his life, even though they had never met, and that he would like to exchange blood with her. You know, to make things official between them.

Sounded like something impulsive he'd do. Shouto let out a silent breath, laughing at his own thoughts. She'd probably think he was touched in the head.

Leaning back in his chair, Shouto slowly dragged his hand down his face and heaved another sigh. No, he had to do this right.

The bell at the front of the shop rung and Ochaco excused herself to go greet the customers. He should probably get going too. Shouto had Midoriya's information he needed to investigate further and he thought he smelled his mate close by.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A pink tongue escaped a delicate mouth to wet her bottom lip.

"You're thinking about him again," accused Kyouka, picking at her long earring and twisting it around her finger.

Momo flushed in embarrassment. Kyouka Jirou was Momo's first cousin on her mother's side. The two had grown up together and were practically sisters. Unlike Momo though, Jirou had short black hair, a quick tongue and a tendency to wear long earrings. This put her on the blacklist at court, but the young woman couldn't care less – she had dreams of being a musician and often would tease Momo saying she'd one day come to her window in the middle of the night to serenade her into eloping.

"I know I'm being silly," looking distantly at the sky, she sighed. "But I can't seem to get him out of my head."

Kyouka huffed next to her. This mysterious stranger had invaded her cousin's mind since two nights ago and she was worried for her. Momo was adventurous, brave and incredibly smart. And she'd never shown interest in the opposite sex before. Instead she preferred to surround herself with books and knowledge, much to the displeasure of her many suitors. She hoped this man was just a passing fancy. Something for her cousin's active mind to ruminate over instead of worrying over her upcoming engagement to Katsuki Bakugo.

"There's nothing wrong with day dreaming just don't get carried away," bumping her playfully with her shoulder she joked. "Can't have you getting your heart stolen before your marriage to Katsuki."

Momo giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to run off. Just trying not to miss out on the excitement of being a love sick maiden."

Jirou snorted loudly and quickly covered her mouth with her hand as Momo's mother, walking ahead of them, turned to glare at her unladylike action. She'd have to figure out how to get Momo's mind off the strange man but for now the two cut off their conversation as they arrived at their destination.

Deku's tea shop. A small nondescript storefront that had the best and biggest selection of tea in the city. Momo and her mother had been regulars here as far back as Momo could remember.

Momo loved these trips. Deku and Uravity, the owners, were two of the only people, besides Kyouka, that Momo could talk freely too. They were kind hearted and didn't judge her for having a brain like so many in high society did.

"Welcome!" Cried the cheerful Uravity as they entered the shop. "How may I help you today?"

"It's been a while! It's good to see you well!" Momo and Kyouka exclaimed rushing over to greet their friend and gossip about the latest happenings.

"We are here to pick up more of the Phantom Black tea." Lady Yaoyorozu interjected once the girls had said their greetings.

"Hmm. Very good choice," Uravity nodded. "I think we have one last box, I'll have to look for it in the back," as Uravity went to the back of the shop to find the tea, Lady Yaoyorozu turned to Momo.

"Momo, do you mind waiting? Kyouka needs to be fitted for a new dress and that is going to take a while," Glaring at the named girl. "Since she ruined her last one."

"That wasn't my fault! It was that stupid Kaminari's!" Kyouka cried as she was dragged out the door to the tailors by Momo's mother.

Momo waved a lackluster goodbye and cringed internally at Kyouka's predicament. Her lady mother could be strong willed and during those times it was a losing battle to fight against her.

Sighing Momo turned around at the sound of the back door opening again, announcing Uravity's return.

Except, it wasn't Uravity.

'It couldn't be...'

Momo's breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened in recognition. It was the man from two nights ago. He looked just as immovable as that night. All grace and power. His hands stuffed in his pant pockets and a look of detached confidence on his face.

Split perfectly down the middle half his head was red as fire and the other white as snow. Up close she realized that he was taller than she had originally thought. Momo was tall but he was taller and Momo's neck arched back as her eyes met his. There was heat in his heterochromatic eyes and she couldn't help the shudder from coursing up her spine.

Gods he was gorgeous.

Heat rose to her checks as she stared at him, and he at her. Embarrassed to be so blatantly gaping, Momo clasped her hands together in front of her, and raked her mind for the first topic to break the silence, "I'm glad to see you well."

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing in confusion, "You think I'd be unwell?" His voice was low and husky.

Taken aback by his unexpected response, Momo flushed. "No. But you were up high on the roof the other night, you could have fallen. What I mean is to say, I'm glad you are unhurt," she finished lamely.

"I see," was his only response before turning slightly to study the wall of teas.

"So what were you doing on the roof anyways?"

"I was looking for someone," he said evasively and without skipping a beat added. "Which one did you get?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which tea did you get?"

"Um, the Phantom Black tea. It's my mother's favorite." Unexpectedly nervous, she brought her hand up to unconsciously twist around her long side bang that always seemed to slip out of her fixed hair.

"Hmm." Was his only response before making his way to the wall of teas. Momo's eyes trailed him. He was so mysterious, usually she prided herself on being able to read people but this man was a mystery. He seemed to do things at his own speed. Confident that others would follow. Unlike herself who, even if it went against her own wishes, was raised to be demure and accommodating.

After a second of careful consideration he pulled a box off the shelf. Removing the lid he beckoned her over. Curious she obeyed the silent command. "I think you should try this one?"

"What kind is it?" He held it up for her to smell the leaves.

It smelled deep, and soothing like chestnuts over a fire. She had never smelt tea like this before, which wasn't all that surprising as the shop had thousands of different kinds. She liked it. Glancing up, she let the question show through her eyes.

"Green tea. It's my favorite." He said as he began shuffling around the store preparing a package of it.

"That's from the countries far to the East! I didn't know Deku and Uravity had teas from as far away as that. I know tea stores well in transport, but still, I'm surprised it came that far."

"I brought it for them."

"You've been to the East continent?"

He made a low sound of confirmation. Closing up the bag he had prepared and offering it to her.

"Maybe next time," Momo said politely. The bag he poured was bigger than what she knew she could afford at the moment. Tilting her head to the side, she studied him.

"You've been to the East? What was it like? How do you know Deku and Uravity? Do you work here now?" a million questions flew through her mind but apparently only the last question made it out of her mouth.

"No. Just visiting."

"What?! You can't just..."

"And don't worry, I'll get it for you."

"No! No! No! It's expensive! And that's not what I meant. I mean that's too nice when I don't even know your name."

"Todoroki Shouto and it's not a problem."

Momo was usually very good with her words, but this man seemed to have her speechless and flustered at all his actions.

"Well, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." He looked over at her from putting the tea back on the wall and ever so slowly walked closer - as if afraid she'd run off.

The aloof expression he wore was in direct contrast to the fire raging behind his two colored eyes. Momo was tempted to take a step back as he came to a stop in front of her but her pride kept her in place. Something about him had her on edge and she couldn't decide if it was from excitement or fear.

He bent over and gently took her hand, placing a chaste kiss to the back of it. Agonizingly slow, he lifted his eyes to hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

That did it. Momo was about to explode into a thousand pieces.

"Here's your tea!" Sang Uravity as she re-entered the front of the shop. And Momo breathed a sigh of relief to have a distraction from this man's presence and from his heterochromia eyes that seemed to burn and freeze her all at once.

"Ah! You met Todoroki?"

"Yes...he was just keeping me company while I waited for you." Momo exclaimed as she went to pay for the tea.

As she was about to place her money on the counter, Todoroki Shouto's hand encompassed hers and pushed the money back into her palm. "I said I'd pay for it."

"But I never agreed to that!"

"I already said I would."

"If Todoroki said he'd pay you should let him." Uravity winked at Momo.

"Thank you." She whispered as a blush spread across her face as Todoroki paid for both the teas.

"Well I better be going. Thank you again for the tea." She waved shyly as she all but ran out of the store to go find her mother and cousin.

As the door closed, Shouto collapsed into a crouch. Ochaco rushed over to his side.

"Was that her?! Is Momo your mate?!"

"Yes."

"Ahh! That's so exciting I'll have to tell Deku!"

With his hands steepled in front of his face Shouto smiled the first full smile in a long time. He had gotten to meet her again and it had gone well. She had given her name freely and now, no matter where she was, he'd be able to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was hard to write! I wrote it first with Momo being lovesick and timid around Shouto and him being overbearing but that didn't feel right. Momo isn't a timid and weak character, which is what I love about her. And Shouto is more the laid back type. Shouto calms and anchors Momo, which is one of the reasons their love works. So I went back and rewrote this chapter.

On to notes:

So Todoroki and Momo finally officially met! And now that Shouto has her given name he can use magic to find her. In the magic, "other world" as it's called here, a person can be located if you have their full name. So magical beings are very careful with who they give their full name to. That's why he is so excited and why Midoriya and Ochaco hadn't given Momo and her family their real names. As a side note, yes, Todoroki is a lot taller than Momo in this fic. Sorry, not sorry, I like tall men. :P

In regards to the four draken clans - some notes that may not have been apparent - each clan has pros and cons. The Earth clan is the strongest but they don't live as long as the other clans because of a genetic disease that eventually leaves them emaciated and weak. All Might is from this tribe and at the height of his power was the strongest draken, now he has succumbed to his clan's illness.

The fire clan is the second strongest but they only have one mate, as Shouto said in the last chapter, so if their mate is killed the surviving husband/wife will usually either wither away or choose to join their mate in the afterlife. Then there is the wind clan - more will be revealed about them later and the ice clan. The ice clan is the weakest of the factions (still 100x stronger than humans). But have the ability to turn humans into drakens which the other clans can't do. Normally the factions don't intermarry so Shouto is an unusual exception.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! I love hearing what you think so please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Hello! I'm back with chapter 3! I was on the fence about if I should continue with this story but then I got some really, really nice reviews and decided to not completely scrap it. See! Reviewing does work. 3 With that said, my focus is still on my other story, 'Cost of Freedom' so don't expect regular updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero.

XXXX

The stairwell was cold as Momo dragged her fingertips over the smooth stones of the wall. A small smile still graced her lips from the memory of filling her cousin in on the day's events.

As they sat huddled on Kyouka's large bed, Momo had described her encounter with Shouto Todoroki at Deku's Tea Shop. Kyouka's shocked face as she told her how she really obtained the two teas was priceless. And Momo had to suppress a giggle as she remembered her cousin's wide eyes and open mouth. She had only seen her cousin wear such a shocked expression once before, when Bakugo's friend, Denki Kaminari, had told the purple haired girl she sang beautifully.

That was right before her cousin had landed a solid hit right into the electric boy's stomach. Momo grimaced a little at the memory before her smile returned. Despite their strange relationship, Momo thought the two were good for each other. Although there personalities were like black and white. Somehow, the two perfectly balanced each other out, even if it wasn't always apparent.

Momo's smile faded and turned wistful. "Could Lord Bakugo and I ever be like that?" She asked the empty hallway. Somehow she doubted it. At most they would have a union of mutual respect. Which should be enough. It was more than most women could expect. But was it really all she had to look forward to?

Momo bite her lip before exhaling through her nose. Maybe if she tried hard enough there could be something there? Heterochromatic eyes and warm lips caressing the back of her hand flashed through her mind, sending her heart into overdrive and Momo's back straightened with a jerk.

What was she thinking? How could she be thinking of Shouto Todoroki? And why was her heart racing? Sure he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. And his eyes sent warm shivers up her spine, but they had only met once! Momo stopped in front of her room to slap her cheeks with both hands. She needed to get a hold of herself. She was engaged to Katsuki Bakugo. It wasn't becoming for her to be thinking of another man.

"Kyouka is right, I'm letting my imagination get carried away." She muttered to herself as she let her long black hair down from its pinned up-do. "I just need to forget him. It's not like we will ever met each other again." She said with increased resolve to push the man from her mind as she entered her room.

Her bedroom was dark. The candles on the wall had gone out, leaving her chambers in complete darkness if not for the light of the full moon cascading through her open windows. Closing her bedroom door behind her, Momo leaned against the solid wood. The cold panels were refreshing as they pressed into her back and calmed her thoughts.

She really did have an overactive imagination. It wasn't like he had made any inappropriate passes at her. She was reading too much into that kiss he had laid upon her hand. But still, she couldn't stop the flush that dusted her cheeks at the memory of his warm lips caressing the back of her hand. And the thought of his turquoise and gray eyes pulling up to look at her through his dual colored bangs sent heat straight to her stomach and accelerated her heartbeat.

Momo mentally berated herself. After she had just decided she wasn't going to think of him ever again, here she was replaying that moment over and over in her head. She really had no control she thought with a small pang of guilt.

"Oh, you're back."

'Ehh?'

It took her a moment to process the sudden interruption in her thoughts before Momo's blood ran cold and her onyx eyes flew to the open window in disbelief. Perched on the window sill, perfectly relaxed, sat Todoroki Shouto. A book was open in his hands that she recognized instantly as the one that had been sitting on her nightstand about chemical theory.

Momo's heart sped up and she brought a hand to rest above her heart that was fluttering out of control as she gaped at him. How long had he been here for? And how did she miss him when she came in?

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Surprised by the surety of her own voice when she felt like she was going to melt just having him so close.

"I was waiting for you," he said evenly. His face was unreadable as he sat lazily, legs spread and arms resting on his knees as he studied her with those dual colored eyes.

"This is a woman's room! You can't just invite yourself in!" Momo cried. She attempted to glare at him but due to her own embarrassment the action lost its effect and she was sure she looked more insecure than angry. "This isn't proper..."

"Oh?" he blinked a couple of times, processing her words. As if it was completely normal for him to be sitting in a woman's room, in the dead of night, and didn't quite understand what she was getting worked up over. His own face was still unreadable as he closed her book. "You want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that," she said hurriedly.

"I see."

"It's just that…for us to meet unchaperoned…it's just not proper," she trailed off nervously as she cast her gaze to the side embarrassed that she had to explain the situation.

"Oh, I see." He repeated, kicking off from the windowsill and gliding through the room, with a grace many women would kill for, as he returned the book to her nightstand. Momo was glad for the door at her back as he turned and his heterochromatic eyes burned through the darkness as they landed on her, sending sparks along her skin. "I'll leave if you want me to."

A shiver ran up Momo's spine at the satin in his voice. Everything she was taught told her that this was improper. That she was engaged. That she was a proper lady of noble birth and that she was acting improper by not yelling for help. But another piece of her was fascinated by this mysterious man.

Momo chewed on her bottom lip, before turning his question back on him. "Would you really go if I asked?"

"Perhaps," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulder. His eyes glued to her lips that had reddened from having bit it. "If you behave," he said as his own lips quirked at the side pulling up into a small, lopsided grin. It was the first real expression she had seen on him and her heart lurched as a blush spread across her cheeks like fire burning through dry grass.

His eyes narrowed and his smile vanished as his eyes scanned her face. "Your face is red. Are you sick?"

"Ehh…" Momo's eyes widened. "No, I'm not sick!" she sputtered. "And what do you mean 'if I behave?' You are the one trespassing!"

Seemingly content with her answer, he gave another small shrug of his shoulder as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. Although he looked completely indifferent to the whole conversation, Momo got the distinct impression that he was enjoying this.

Huffing, Momo tore her eyes away from him to look at an invisible spot on the floor. She should really call for help. It was completely inappropriate for a man to be meeting her without an escort. And that it was happening with them alone in her room was even worse. He could ruin her reputation. And yet, although her mind told her this was wrong, she didn't feel threatened. If anything she felt excited?

Bringing her eyes back up to meet his deadpan expression, Momo straightened to her full height before repeating her question. "What are you doing in my room?"

Blinking once, he turned to nod towards the small table by her open window. "I brought tea cakes."

"Tea cakes?" Momo echoed curiously as she stepped away from her spot by her bedroom door and towards the open window. All virtue put aside as her inquisitive nature took over.

Sitting on her small white table was a neatly wrapped box that she hadn't noticed. Small gold patterns swirled across the dark surface and Momo let her fingers trace one of the patterns before her curiosity was too much for her to resist. Pulling at the string tying the box closed, Momo let out a low gasp as she opened the lid to find delicate green cakes.

"They're treats from the East," came the husky murmur behind her and Momo's breathe hitched. He was standing close, close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath kissing her neck as he leaned over her to look at the treats. He wasn't touching her, but Momo could feel the heat from his body through her dress and her heart skipped a beat at the intimacy of the situation. "Why are they green?" she whispered knowing he could hear her.

"They are made with a powder called Matcha," came his soft reply. Momo turned her head slightly to look up at him inquisitively but he continued before she had to voice her question. "It's green tea leaves that are finely ground into powder. I brought them with me from Hana. They go well with the tea I got you."

Momo's eyes widened as excitement coursed through her. She had forgotten that the dual colored man had said he had come from the East. And the mention of his travels sparked a list of questions that sat on the tip of her tongue as he continued.

"It's used mainly in tea, but Eastern nations like it in cakes as well." His eyes flickered back towards her. And a shiver ran up Momo's spine at the warmth behind his gaze as he looked down at her intrigued expression. "It's…not as sweet as Western deserts."

His face was perfectly neutral as his eyes skimmed over her face to land on her peach colored lips. Slowly, he leaned in closer. And Momo caught a small cry in her throat as the taste of peppermint filled her senses as his mouth hovered mere inches above her own. Warmth spread in her stomach as his gaze turned molten and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

But the press of his lips never came, as a low sigh fanned across her face and Momo's eyes opened in confusion. Todoroki's face was unreadable as he slowly pulled away and Momo bit her lip to keep from whimpering at the loss of contact. "Sorry, looks like I have to go." He whispered as he slipped past her towards the moon lite window.

Jumping on the window sill, he turned back to look at her. Framed by the moon at his back he looked ethereal. Like a great god of the night as his hair lit up in a mixture of snow and fire. Momo's breath hitched at the sight and she took an involuntary step forward as those eyes glowed in the darkness.

His voice was that of a promise when he spoke again. "I'll see you around."

And with that he jumped from her window. Momo's breath returned and she gasped as she rushed to the ledge. Leaning out she watched him disappear in the alley below. A knot releasing from her stomach at seeing him unscathed from the jump.

Her eyes drifted back to the present he had left. Tracing her fingers over the delicate packaging she couldn't stop from wishing he had kissed her.

Xxxxxxx  
Hopefully you all enjoyed this. I sure did writing it.

Also, sorry for those of you itching to get to the smutty parts. Although this is my unabashed smut fic, there needs to be some sexual build up. Also, I do still like to have some believable romance in my stories. It would be hard for characters to stay together for thousands of years if there wasn't any romance. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back! Thank you everyone you commented or gave kudos, your support really helps keep me motivated!

Big thank you to Emberstork for betaing!

Disclaimer: Boku no hero characters are Hori sensie's. I do not own anything. T_T

XXXXXX

Red pools of blood covered the cobblestones and dripped down the walls of the alleyway in dark red streaks, already drying, even though the morning mist that rolled off of the ocean in gray waves had shrouded the entire port city in an oppressive dampness.

Seemingly emotionless turquoise and gray eyes gazed down at the dismembered body laying contorted in the middle of the alleyway.

How troublesome.

Shouto's brows pulled together and he dragged a hand through the red and white strands of his hair in a rare display of frustration. How could this have happened? And right under their noses?

He had been sent to the port city by his bastard of a father for the explicit purpose of catching the murderer who was targeting the fire and wind clan members. But apparently he hadn't been doing that great of a job, Shouto thought in agitation as he stared down at the corpse with its slashed face forever set in an expression of agony.

Had he been slacking on his job?

No.

Whoever the murderer was must have been someone powerful. Someone experienced to have taken down a fire draken in the middle of the port city with so many high ranking members of the night around.

Shouto's eyes narrowed as his gaze focused on the gouged out eyes of the victim laying a few paces away from the other limbs. The turquoise irises contrasting against the red floor like bright gem stones.

Even low ranking members of the fire clan, like this unfortunate victim, should have been strong enough to do some sort of damage to an attacker. But repeated searches of the area and inspection of the corpse hadn't turned up any clues.

The seemingly lack of evidence was disconcerting.

Shouto glanced over his shoulder. The townspeople walked by the alleyway chattering and laughing in the foggy morning light as they went about their day unaware of the gruesome scene. At least they had been lucky in that regard. If one of the Night Brigade members hadn't been around to enact a mirage then they would have also had to deal with the headache of the humans and potentially worse -

"Deku, did you find anything?" asked the commander of the Night Brigade in a low voice.

Shouto turned his focus back to the green haired sorcerer sitting on the ground by his side. Midoriya leaned back on his heels and shook his head, indicating that his tracking spell had come up short.

The tall, dark haired draken hovering on the other side of the sorcerer frowned and pushed up the glasses sitting on his nose in frustration.

Shouto glanced at the taller wind draken from the corner of his eyes. He knew the commander through Midoriya. The dark haired wind clan member, known commonly as Ingenium, was a purebred from a distinguished line of wind drakens. He had a serious and hardworking personality, which was why it was no surprise that he was the youngest draken named head of the Night Brigade. The ones charged with keeping the port city safe from night dwellers.

Shouto sympathized with the man. Ingenium probably took the murders under his watch personally.

"I checked the surrounding area and I didn't find anything either," Ingenium's second in command added as he hurried down the alleyway and came to join the three men looking down at the dismembered body.

"No, I didn't think you would," Midoriya muttered, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the blood pooling by his red shoes. "Whoever had done this was skilled and probably had help," he added thoughtfully a hand resting on his chin as the young sorcerer began to mumble incoherently to himself.

"Do you think it was one of Stain's followers?" the second in command turned to ask his superior officer. "Or…a hunter?" the man added in a voice barely above a whisper, a shiver running up his spine as his eyes shifted around nervously. As if uttering the word could conjure the troublesome humans.

Shouto frowned. That certainly would make these murders harder to solve. Hunters were skilled humans that had learned through generations how to track down and kill drakens. They had slowly been dying off in the last hundred years or so but they were still around and still deadly. A hunter would certainly be troublesome for their community.

"I don't know," Midoriya spoke up softly from the floor. "At first glance I wouldn't say so, hunters aren't known to make such a mess but if he is trying to leave a message to the night community then I wonder," Deku mumbled.

It was a disturbing thought, especially now that this marked the eighth victim in three months and the second case since he had arrived. And the most gruesome one too, Shouto added as an afterthought.

The killer was becoming bolder.

Shouto turned towards Ingenium. "Either way, we need to tell the council," he said, his voice low and steady, betraying none of his internal thoughts.

The wind draken nodded. "Yes. As the Head of the Night Brigade it's my duty to report this incident," he said, lips thinning in tension as his eyes darkened. "I'll send them word right after we clean this up," he muttered, turning to his second to give the man a curt nod, dismissing the officer.

"Don't worry Ingenium, we'll catch them," Midoriya said, his voice firm as he looked over his shoulder at the dark haired draken.

Ingenium exhaled and gave Midoriya a halfhearted smile. Taking a small step back the dark haired draken stood to attention.

"If you excuse me," Ingenium said, his voice returning to its normal serious pitch as he bowed low at the waist. Straightening the wind draken's eyes scanned the scene one last time before turning on his heels to follow his second back into the busy street behind them.

Shouto's heterochromatic eyes followed them until they were out of earshot before turning back to look down at the green haired sorcerer still sitting on the ground. "Do you think it's an insider?" he asked neutrally.

Midoriya paused before shaking his head. "I don't know. Maybe. That would make this more difficult to solve," he said, scratching the back of his head before a spark crossed his face. "Oh! I almost forgot," he said, sitting up straight and reaching into his back pocket to pull out a white envelope.

"Here," he said, holding the parcel up for the heterochromatic man. "It's a blood letter from All Might."

Shouto's brows narrowed as he took the envelope and cut open the red seal with his finger to pull out a blank sheet of paper. Blood letters were an archaic but secure way of sending messages. A blood letter was only readable to the intended but they took time and energy to form. They had been common during the war but now a days many drakens liked to use other forms of communication like fire talking.

Shouto allowed his fangs to lengthen as he pricked his index finger and three drops of blood splashed down onto the blank sheet of paper. The blood seeped into the page for a moment before it began to morph, twisting and twinning into legible sentences.

"What does it say?" Midoriya asked, wincing as he stood up from his crouch on the ground with a pop of his knees.

Shouto scanned the letter, his face remaining unreadable. "Basically, All Might is on his way and the council is troubled with all these murders," Todoroki mumbled as he scanned the page again. "How much did you tell him?"

Midoriya cocked his head and put his finger to his chin in thought. "Not much really, just that you found your mate and were in need of advice."

Shouto's gaze flicked back down to the letter. "I see." he muttered under his breath. He allowed the familiar feeling of heat to curl within him and up his left arm until the edges of the paper began to curl inwards and darken as the letter burned, its tiny pieces of ash falling down to the ground to mix with the pool of blood.

Todoroki exhaled. Even though All Might had lost his place as the strongest draken, he was still revered and respected in the night world. If anyone could help him through this crisis it was All Might.

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips before melting away. He'd have to figure out what to do about his mate in the meantime. He just hoped he would last until All Might arrived.

A sudden jolt coursed through him at the thought of her and Shouto's eyes widened in alarm. Staggering back; his heart started beating fast as out of nowhere pain seared through his mind. His vision blurred as darkness began to curl through him, turning his vision red and whispering promises of power and bloodlust and the pleasure of taking his mate. Overflowing his mind with her scent, reminding him of her soft form and the eager glint in her eyes when he had lowered to kiss her. Enticing the dual colored eyed man with thoughts of killing anyone who got in his way of having her.

Shouto bit down on his tongue until the copper taste of blood filled his mouth. His hands curling into tight fists, nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms as his eyes slowly shifted back from red to their normal turquoise and gray color. With a final effort, Shouto forced the cravings and darkness away.

For the time being that is.

"Todoroki! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Midoriya cried, reaching a hand out to help steady him as Todoroki swayed.

Shouto shook his head, not daring to trust his voice as part of his mind throbbed from the effort he just exerted to regain his sanity.

"Was it because of your mate?" The sorcerer continued hurriedly, obviously distressed at Shouto's reaction.

Todoroki ignored his friend as he analyzed the information the darkness had left him with. The occurrences were increasing in frequency and intensity. Not unexpected but at this rate he wouldn't even last a full year before losing his sanity. Shouto inhaled slowly. It was true that the cravings would grow stronger but there had been something different this time. The desire and madness were still there but the whispers felt more like a warning?

Was his mate in trouble? Shouto's eyes narrowed, fear and boiling rage roaring through him at the thought.

"Momo Yaoyorozu," the hetrochromatic man growled, shaking slightly as he pinched the area between his eyes and focused on the magic surrounding her name.

Heat curled in his stomach as magic responded to his command. A small, delicate golden string swirled to life in his mind's eye leading him to where she was.

"Todoroki…?" Midoriya asked hesitantly.

"My mate," he hissed, his eyes burning a cold intensity that turned the air around him frigid. "Someone is getting too close to what doesn't belong to them."

Midoriya's lips thinned and he nodded in understanding. "I'll take care of this. Go."

Shouto's eyes flicked after the golden string twining out of the alleyway and through the crowded streets. He could feel his lips pulling back into a snarl as his canines extended in anger.

"Thanks," he growled, releasing his magic to swirl around his form in a cold fury. Without a second look back Shouto turned to follow the golden string through the streets to his mate.

He wouldn't let anyone touch what was his.

XXXXXX

Momo sighed as she skimmed her fingers over the spines of the books lining the wall. Usually a book store was the perfect solution to pick up her mood, but today even the musky smell of paper and ink didn't seem to inspire the same level of happiness it usually did. And Kyouka had brought her here specifically to brighten her mood, Momo thought with a pang of guilt as she looked out the bookstore window at her cousin waiting outside.

A group of musicians had taken over the opposite corner of the street and, even for such a gloomy day, the twill of their instruments had attracted a crowd. Momo watched her cousin sway to the beat the lead fiddler set. At least she didn't seem bored, the onyx eyed woman thought with a small smile.

Her eyes drifted back to the column of books. She really needed to get over this... whatever this was.

Momo sighed; she had waited diligently by her window for an entire week without any word or sightings of the red and white haired man. And then after that first week, she had begun to pick apart every interaction she had with Shouto Todoroki. Analyzing every word and action she had made to try and piece together if she had committed some great faux pas that would have offended him. But no matter how she turned their encounters over in her mind she always came back to the same conclusion.

Shouto Todoroki was just not that into her.

Momo's brows furrowed. She was a fool for thinking otherwise. For allowing him to lead her on like that and for getting her hopes up. He was just using her, taking advantage of her innocence and naivety. Hot anger coursed through her like a brewing storm at the thought and she roughly grabbed a book off the shelf in frustration, accidentally knocking over the rest of the row.

Momo jumped back with a soft yelp as the books fell to the ground with a loud thud. A red flush flared across her face as the other patrons stopped pursuing the shelves to look at her questioningly.

"Sorry," Momo mumbled quickly, ducking her head to hide her embarrassment as she crouched down to pick up the fallen novels.

Today just wasn't her day.

Momo blinked back tears that were suddenly sparking at the corner of her vision. While she pinned away like a fool, Shouto Todoroki most likely had already forgotten about her. Probably having already moved on to a younger, more beautiful woman who tickled his interest and probably had money to boot.

Momo's lips thinned as she began stacking the books in her arms. She had never been concerned with her looks but she didn't think she was bad looking? Was it because her family was poor? Or maybe because she liked literature and knowledge?

No.

She needed to stop tearing herself apart. Even if any of those thoughts were true, who was he to judge her? She was a proud Yaoyorozu! If he wanted some ditzy, pretty lady to hang on his arm and bat her eyelashes at his every word then he could help himself! He wasn't the kind of man she wanted!

She was engaged anyways. She didn't have time to waste on a man like that!

With the thought sizzling underneath her skin, Momo reached for the last book that had skidded a few paces away but stopped short when a man leaned down and picked up the novel.

"Thank you," Momo murmured sheepishly as he held the book out to her. His fingers warm as they skimmed over hers as he passed the dark leather book to her.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" The man asked, his voice low and soothing.

Momo's eyes darted up to meet concerned dark orbs and her mouth suddenly felt dry.

XXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know! I'm sorry there were no TodoMomo interactions in this chapter. I need to build out the storyline a bit. But to thank you for all your patience I have another chapter in production which hopefully will be out in the next two to three weeks and that will have some good stuff.

As always I love to know your thoughts so please drop a comment.

One story side note:  
Night Brigade - They are essentially the policemen of the Night Community. The Brigade is open to all drakens but is mostly run by the Wind Clan, who are known for their hardworking and serious personalities making them perfect for the job. Iida Tenya is the youngest head of the Night Brigade.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised here is the next chapter to make up for the lack of TodoMomo in chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!

Thank you EmberStork for reviewing! Couldn't do this without you.

Characters are owned by Horikoshi, but the storyline is mine.

XXXX

Momo's eyes darted up to meet concerned dark orbs and her mouth suddenly felt dry.

XXX

A young man with shaggy, unruly, dark brown hair was leaning over and looking down at her with concern as Momo crouched on the ground.

"Miss?" the man asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly and Momo felt herself flush as she realized she hadn't responded.

"Yes! I'm okay," she replied, standing up and swaying slightly as the books wobbled in her arms.

His lips quirked up and he stepped closer as he watched her tilt under the weight. "Let me help you with those."

Momo opened her mouth to kindly reject his offer but the dark haired man had already stepped forward and taken half the stack from her before the words could form.

Momo closed her mouth and smiled meekly. "Thank you," she mumbled, turning back towards the bookshelf to begin silently rearranging the volumes back into place. The dark eyed man hesitated before stepping up next to her and joining Momo with her task.

He was slightly taller than her, she noted as she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. And he had an open face with a kind smile resting on his lips.

"Thank you," she said again as she placed the last book on the shelf and pushed it back into place.

The man shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head as he turned towards her with an easy smile. "Besides it looked like you were having a bad day."

Momo blushed and forced a small, shaky smile in return, her eyes dropping to the floor as she played with the edge of her sleeve awkwardly. "Yes, you could say that."

The man chuckled, sliding his hands into his pant pockets, just like how Shouto Todoroki always did, Momo noted absently. "Yeah, I know how those are. So you come here often?"

Momo's smile became more natural. "Whenever I get the chance." she replied

"What do you usually read?"

She shifted her weight, bringing a hand to clench in front of her mouth self-consciously. "It's kind of embarrassing but I actually like science journals."

The man blinked. "Like Jons Berzelius' work?"

Momo's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together in front of her excitedly. "Exactly!" she cried, before realizing her voice had grown too loud as a couple of the bookstore patrons stopped browsing to look over. Momo ducked her head in embarrassment. Her flush from earlier returned to climb further up her neck. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" the man chuckled throwing her a small smile. His own face flushed lightly, softening his features. "Your enthusiasm is cute."

Momo tucked her loose side bang behind her ear. "You don't think it's weird for a girl to like science?"

"That you read about chemical theory? Not at all," he teased as Momo's cheeks reddened. "We don't get many women in here interested in anything other than romance novels."

"Oh? You work here?"

"Yes, but part time only. By the way, I'm Emidio Shindo," he said pulling his hand from his pocket and extending it to her.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" she exclaimed, placing her hand delicately in his. "Momo Yaoyorozu."

Shindo leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. He reminded her of Shouto Todoroki. Not in looks or demeanor but something in the way he carried himself. Her heart tightened strangely at the thought and suddenly she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"It was a pleasure, Sir," she said taking a step back.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes, my cousin is waiting outside."

"Oh? I was going to offer to show you the new journal we have by Alessandro Volta. We just got it in stock yesterday. And I thought you'd appreciate it."

"Really?" Momo's ears perked up. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see Kyouka through the glass of the window, busy outside watching the street performers sing as she waited for Momo to finish. Momo bit her lower lip. Surely her cousin wouldn't notice if she was gone for a few more minutes?

Turning back to Shindo, Momo gave a small nod. "I have a few minutes I can spare!" She exclaimed as her eyes brightened, her uncertainty melting away to be replaced by excitement. "I've been waiting for months for it to be stocked! I've only heard the best things about his journal."

"It is pretty interesting," he said taking a step towards the back of the store as Momo glided up next to him, her earlier discomfort vanishing at the prospect of having a glance at the journal.

"You've read it?"

"Just a little," Shindo smiled sheepishly. He seemed more handsome all of a sudden, more trustworthy, and Momo couldn't quite remember why she had wanted to leave.

"Here, I'll let you see one."

"Thank you but you won't get in trouble I hope?"

"No. The owner owes me a few favors anyway," he chuckled, scratching the side of his face as he led her to the back of the shop.

It was darker there. Tall bookcases stood erect, creating a closed-off corner of the store and blocking the light streaming in from outside.

At the far end of the shelves, up against the wall, were staked oak crates, sitting as if they were treasure at the center of a corn maze.

Momo hung back to let her eyes adjust to the change in light as Shindo continued forward to stop in front of the boxes and began opening up the top crates. She could almost feel her heartbeat quicken at the prospect of seeing the new journal.

Suddenly feeling lighter, Momo hummed lightly under her breath, her thoughts finally straying away from Shouto Todoroki.

"Here it is," Shindo said, gaining her attention as he held up a thick, soft covered journal with a dark brown binding. Momo's eyes glittered at the sight and with a small smirk, Shindo handed the journal over to Momo's eager outstretched hands. She felt like a small child greedily reaching for honey bread during the children's festival.

Clutching the journal in her hands, Momo's mouth opened in a small 'o' as she weighed the manuscript. "Oh wow! It's a lot heavier than his last work."

"Yeah, it's because he goes into more detail on how electricity can be generated chemically."

Momo turned to look at Shindo and her excitement and questions died on her tongue. Shindo had gotten closer to her. He was blocking her against the shelves.

She wanted to pull back but suddenly her mind seemed foggy and she couldn't quite remember what they had been talking about.

Momo touched her temple as her vision swam.

"Is something the matter?" Shindo asked, his voice lowering an octave. There was something in his tone that soothed her, even as her mind grew hazy and she tried to process why it was bad that his hand was suddenly on her waist pulling her closer.

"I...I don't feel well."

"Why don't you sit down for a while?" he offered, his face inching closer. His other hand was tilting her chin slightly to the side as his nose nuzzled her neck. She could feel his hot breath tickling against the shell of her ear but she couldn't seem to summon the energy to care.

"Yes," she breathed as her body went pliant and the journal dropped from her fingers to fall onto the floor forgotten.

She felt so sleepy all of the sudden and her legs seemed weak as they buckled under her. Shindo wrapped his arm more securely around her waist, holding her up. She'd have to thank him for his help once she felt better, she thought as her eyes began to gradually draw close.

"Back the fuck up!"

Time seemed to freeze as the command cut through the room like thunder.

Shindo pulled back and she could see that his face had gone ashen and his eyes had widened in fright. His arm let go of her waist as if he had been burned and he stumbled backwards, away from her.

Momo caught herself from falling at the sudden loss of contact and she blinked as she tried to understand the sudden change in atmosphere. The room had gone deftly quiet and an icy draft swirled through the area making her shiver. Lifting her gaze, Momo looked at Shindo who stood like a stone statue as he stared at someone at the end of the bookshelves. His hands had curled into fists as if he was preparing himself for a fight. Momo licked her lips, turning her head to see who had made the dark haired man so on edge and her breath caught in her throat.

A hand came up to clench in front of her heart.

Shouto Todoroki.

The red and white haired man stood at the end of the bookcases. His face set in its usual look of aloof indifference, but something was wrong. The heat in his turquoise and gray eyes she had come to associate with the half and half haired man was gone. Being replaced with an icy chill that froze the air around them as Shouto Todoroki stared down the dark eyed man.

Even so, Momo couldn't help it as warmth spread from her stomach and her heart sped up as her gaze locked onto the red and white haired man.

What was he doing here?

Momo turned her gaze back to the dark haired man as she watched confused as Shindo seemed to snap from whatever magic that had held him down and he dropped into a formal bow. "I'm sorry for overstepping, Sir Todoroki," he whispered, turning from Momo and rushing from the space without giving her a second glance. The journal still sitting at Momo's feet forgotten as Shouto Todoroki's icy glare followed the man until he disappeared around the bookcases.

Momo stood stupefied, unsure of what had just happened. Her mouth hanging open in a fashion her lady mother would scold her for. Slowly, her cognitive functions returned. "Sir Todoroki what are you doing here? Do you know Sir Shindo?"

Blue and gray eyes shifted at her question as he turned his attention back to regard her silently, his eyes softening slightly as they landed on her. Momo's stomach flipped under his gaze and warm electricity coursed up her spine. She had forgotten how easily his presence affected her and it took all her willpower not to reach out to him.

"No, I don't."

"But he seemed to know you?" she continued hesitantly.

"He most likely knows my father," Shouto bit out, his eyes darkening as he glanced back towards where the other draken had disappeared.

With those black eyes and dark hair this Shindo was clearly from the earth clan, most likely a lower ranking member.

Todoroki frowned; it wasn't surprising that Shindo had known who he was. As the favorite son and the next in line to lead the fire clan, Shouto was well known in the other community.

Todoroki flexed his hand. In normal circumstances he wouldn't have thought two seconds about the exchange. It was within his right to chase lower ranking drakens from his territory, but Shindo had gotten too close to something precious. And the tightening in his heart and the explosive rage he felt at seeing the other draken lean into his mate was enough to drive him mad.

How had the earth clan member targeted her anyways? Did he have some sort of an idea that Momo was his mate?

No.

It couldn't be. Shindo clearly hadn't known that Momo was his. And even if he took anything from their small exchange, he probably didn't think of Momo as anything besides Shouto's favorite plaything.

Todoroki clenched his fists as he slid them into his pant pockets. He'd have to think about this later.

Todoroki turned his attention back to his mate. She was watching him. He could see confusion and uncertainty swirling across her expressive face. Shouto let out a careful breath of air to calm his raging emotions before speaking. "Are you alright?" he finally asked his voice calm but still laced with steel.

Momo's brows furrowed with uncertainty. "What do you mean? I was just looking at books?"

Shouto considered his mate for a moment. It was still too soon to tell her about his world. He needed to strengthen their bond, complete at least one of the mating tasks to gain her trust. Otherwise she'd run in fear and he didn't know if he was strong enough to handle her rejection.

No, for now he'd have to treat the situation delicately.

Shouto sighed. "Just don't go off with any strangers."

Momo pursed her lips. "We are just in a bookstore! If anything I shouldn't be talking to you," she replied defensively, bending down to pick up the forgotten journal and bringing it close to her chest as if to stress her point.

Shouto blinked, taken aback by her sudden mood change. "What do you mean?" his brows pulled together in confusion, anger still boiling in his blood.

Momo's head shot up and her eyes narrowed as her gaze locked with his turquoise and gray eyes. "You show up in my room, unannounced, and without a chaperone, and bring me treats and buy me tea without asking and then disappear without a word for three weeks. Now you suddenly show up again, out of nowhere, and accuse me of talking and trusting strangers as if we were engaged and I was being unfaithful!"

Shouto's eyes widened at his mate's sudden accusation. How had he not considered that? He had thought that with the murderer still running free it was safest for her if he wasn't around until more was sorted out. Thinking, that as a human, she would be safe surrounded by her friends and family and wouldn't be as affected by his absence as a female draken would be.

He had been naïve.

He had known, had seen, that she was sensitive to his presence. He had seen it in her blushing face and onyx eyes that she felt the same pull as he did.

It was no wonder a draken such as Shindo had prayed on her, had used her turbulent heart to lure her in.

Shouto's heart clenched painfully, he was a fool and had inadvertently hurt her because of his carelessness.

He had been so used to moving alone through the world but he needed to change, he couldn't think of just himself anymore. He couldn't afford to. He had a mate now.

He needed to do better.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes softening to a warm glow that left heat in Momo's stomach as he stepped closer to his mate.

Slowly, to give her time to pull away, Shouto reached out and laced their fingers together.

Momo's breath hitched at the action, her eyes widening as Shouto pulled their conjoined hands up to his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over her knuckles. "I wasn't thinking," he breathed, laying a soft kiss on the top of her knuckles. Momo's heart fluttered. "Will you forgive me for my absence?" he whispered, laying another kiss on the peak of the next knuckle.

Momo tightened her hold around the thick journal in her other arm.

"That's unfair," she whispered, even as she allowed him to lean over her. Resting one of his arms on the bookshelf behind her, he pressed another kiss to their interlaced hands.

Momo wondered how she still remembered how to breathe when he did things like this. Her eyes were already brimming with forgiveness as he turned her hand over and kissed the underside of her wrist. Her pulse jumped at the feel of his soft lips brushing against the delicate flesh. She berated herself for giving in so easily. They were just soft words meant to trick her, but something inside of her trusted them.

"Oh!" Both Momo and Shouto's eyes widened as the moment shattered and they turned to see Kyouka standing at the far end of the bookshelf.

Flames raced across Momo's face and she quickly pulled her hand from the heterochromatic man's grasp. Using her palm she pressed at Shouto's chest to put room between them but the red and white haired man just cocked a brow questioningly at Momo's efforts.

"Kyouka! This...this is Sir Shouto Todoroki. Sir Todoroki, this is my cousin Kyouka Jirou," Momo mumbled quickly, as Todoroki finally took a step back to turn his attention to her cousin.

"Oh?" Kyouka hummed, a brow rising. "So you're the infamous Shouto Todoroki?"

"Yes."

Kyouka brought a hand up to twirl her long earring in thought as she looked between the two before her gaze settled on the red and white haired man. "And where are you from by chance?"

"Nara."

"And how long have you been here in this smelly port city?"

"Four weeks."

"And how long are you staying for?"

"As long as I need to"

Kyouka groaned releasing her earring and stomping her foot in frustration. "Do you always answer with one word answers?"

Shouto cocked his head to the side perplexed. "I answered with five words to your last question?"

Momo couldn't contain a giggle, quickly bringing the manuscript up in front of her mouth to hide her enjoyment as Kyouka ran a hand down her face. "Sir Todoroki, I don't think that's what my cousin means." She smiled, bringing the journal back down to her chest as she looked up at the heterochromatic man.

Todoroki blinked, not understanding. "Oh?"

Jirou sighed and Shouto turned to look back at the shorter woman again. "Well, I guess as long as my cousin likes you and you treat her respectfully, I can't say anything. But," Kyouka's eyes narrowed. "If you ever hurt her I will hunt you down."

Shouto's eyes hardened, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth in understanding. "I have no problem with that."

Momo looked between the two confused as a silent message passed between Jirou and Todoroki that she couldn't decipher.

Kyouka broke eye contact first. "Anyways," the short haired woman said, turning back towards Momo. "Mina and Toru are done with their errands. We need to get going."

Momo's heart fell. She had wanted to spend more time with Todoroki. The emotions he elicited in her were foreign but not unwelcome and after three weeks of thinking of him nonstop she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave yet. She was still afraid that he would disappear again.

Jirou must have read her expression. "Do you want me to keep them busy?"

Momo hesitated before shaking her head. "No, it's okay."

Jirou nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you with them," she said, glancing down to the journal still in Momo's arms. "Are you going to buy that?"

Momo blinked "Oh! Ugh. No," Momo said. "I don't have the money. I don't even think they are selling it yet," she muttered unable to keep the longing from her voice or her face. Momo stepped back towards the open crates when a hand reached over to grab the top of the journal, stopping her.

Momo glanced up questioningly at Todoroki. "I'll get it for you."

Momo's face reddened. "No! You've already gotten me enough! I don't even need it," she exclaimed pulling at the journal.

"It's to say sorry," he said pulling the leather bound book from her hands with ease. "Besides, it looked like you were almost done with the book on your nightstand."

"Sir Todoroki!" Momo cried in alarm, following after Todoroki as he made his way past an amused Kyouka and towards the front of the shop.

"Just let him get it for you," Kyouka sniggered. "If you don't get it now, you'll pull me back here tomorrow to get it."

"That's not true!" Momo exclaimed embarrassed.

"It's not?" Jirou questioned.

"It's only happened once or twice -" Momo mumbled, flushing in embarrassment as she watched Todoroki put two silver coins on the counter for the shop owner.

"More like nine or ten," Jirou snorted, turning on the balls of her feet to walk out the door. "Whatever, I'll wait for you outside," she whispered with a smirk as she passed her embarrassed cousin.

Momo pouted as her gaze wandered back to land on Todoroki's back. It was true she really wanted the journal, but she felt bad accepting the gift. This was the third time he had purchased something for her and she had nothing to give back to warrant him spoiling her like this.

Momo bit her lower lip. And yet, a small voice inside of her heart approved of, even relished in the attention he gave her.

The heterochromatic man finished paying and turned back to Momo holding out a bag with the journal in it for her to take.

Momo hesitated a moment, before reaching out and accepting the present. "You really didn't need to," she mumbled, slipping the bag onto her wrist.

Shouto shrugged. "It's just a small gift."

Momo blushed, her heart fluttering. It wasn't just a small gift to her. Momo had been waiting for months for this journal to be stocked and knew it wasn't cheap. "Thank you," she mumbled as the heterochromatic man walked her to the door.

The dense early morning fog of earlier had lifted somewhat, giving hope that the day would clear up. Momo turned to Todoroki one last time and dropped into a curtsy. "I better get going."

Todoroki nodded. "I'll see you around then," he said, with one final look at his mate, memorizing her features one last time before turning to head down the block.

A small tug at his sleeve stopped him. And Shouto turned back to look at his arm where a small delicate hand had latched into the fabric. Lifting his gaze, Shouto waited patiently as Momo fidgeted and cast her gaze to the ground. Her other hand came up to clutch in front of her heart in a gesture of uncertainty.

"If...if you have time I'd like to see you again," she whispered in a voice so low he could barely hear it. But the bashful blush that ran across her face in a red as deep as his hair confirmed his hearing. And Shouto couldn't help as a gentle smile pulled at his lips.

"Only to hear more of your stories of course; nothing inappropriate!" She continued. Embarrassment making her fumble with her words as she tried to cover up her sudden request.

Shouto gently unlatched her fingers from his sleeve and bent down to give the back of her hand a soft kiss, his sleeve shifting slightly. "Whatever my lady desires."

Momo stomach flipped, but she couldn't stop a small, awkward smile from forming on her lips. "It's a promise then?" she asked, reluctantly pulling her hand away as she stepped back to follow after her cousin.

Shouto's gaze followed the movement and his breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening as they landed on his still outstretched hand. On the inside of his wrist a black squiggle had appeared and Shouto couldn't stop his lips from spreading into a wide smile at the sight as he stood back up. "It's a promise."

XXXXX

A lot longer chapter this time. I love the bookshop scene when Shouto kisses Momo's knuckles. My man does that to me and my heart never fails to speed up. 3

 **Notes:**

Just like any predator, drakens pray on the weak and vulnerable. And Momo's pinning heart makes her an easy target to a hungry predator. Luckily, Shouto appears in the nick of time to scare off the lower ranking draken, but the scene doesn't fail to alarm him, reminding him that Momo is vulnerable and an easy target for any draken wishing to get at him. But it's too soon to tell her what he is so instead, with his blood still boiling from the encounter with the other draken, he scolds Momo for speaking to strangers. That's enough to upset the young woman and Momo rounds on Todoroki, giving him a piece of her mind. Realizing that he was in the wrong, Shouto attempts to make amends and buys her the book that she has been eyeing. Not realizing that he has completed one of the traditional three tasks until he looks down at his wrist and sees the first mark.

So for those of you wondering, not all presents can count as one of the traditional three gifts. The gifts all have to have value to the woman. So although Momo loved the tea, she was going to buy it anyways and then the tea cakes were just Todoroki spoiling her. The book on the other hand had value. Momo grew up in a society where a woman's participation in math and science was frowned upon and as her family has hit hard times she can't always afford the things she desires. Todoroki was just meaning to spoil Momo more but to his mate his acceptance and silent encouragement for her to pursue her passions resonated.

 **Yo Shindo** \- as mentioned in previous chapters, drakens and other beings from the other world typically disguise their true names so they can't be tracked or cursed. The name Shindo gave Momo, Emidio, stems from the Italian name Emygdius who was the patron saint against Earthquakes.

 **Alessandro Volta** \- Real person. Alessandro Volta was an Italian physicist and chemist credited with the invention of the first electrical battery.

 **Amedeo Avogadro** \- Another real figure, Lorenzo Avogadro was an Italian scientist. He is most noted for his contributions to molecular theory, including what is known as Avogadro's law. In tribute to him, the number of elementary entities in 1 mole of a substance, 6.02214179×10^23, is known as the Avogadro constant, one of the seven SI base units and represented by NA.


End file.
